Christmas Love Story
by actresssoftball2001
Summary: Ally's family invited her and her boyfriend, Austin Moon, up to their family cabin on the lake for Christmas. But Austin hasn't met Ally's family, and will drama around the family and friends cause problems with his big plans...*Better than it sounds*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so Christmas is a few weeks away and I had this idea in my head for a few days and I thought it was perfect for Christmas. Anyway on with the story! **

**Disclaimer for the entire story!-I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize, just the story line!**

Ally stood beside her bed folding clothes, humming a gentle tune, putting clothing into her suit case that laid on middle of the bed with a small pile of clothing next to it. The silence around her was invite and warm, not cold and lonely. Her mind was still for once this week because she wasn't going crazy about forgetting something important.

"Ally.''

_And there it goes_ Ally thought rolling her eyes.

"Ally,'' a voice said as the person who owned it walked through the door.

"Als, I can't find my phone charger.''

Ally turned to stare at her boyfriend of a year and half and rolled her eyes, moving her eyes over, she spotted the yellow charger behind her beside plugged in. She leaned down, picked it up, and showed it to him with her eyebrows creased in a 'really' look.

Austin let out a small chuckle and his cheeks turned red. "I figured that was where it was,'' he said looking down and then let out a flustered sigh and laid back on their bed.

Austin and Ally had been living together for about 6 months now. Austin had asked her on their one year anniversary if she had wanted to move into his about with him. After she said yes she sold her apartment and Austin helped her move in.

"Baby what's wrong,'' Ally asked sitting down beside him and running her fingers through his hair. "I'm nervous about meeting your family,'' he said looking at her. "Ohhh…,'' she said looking down at her lap.

Ally's family lived in Colorado and when Ally was 18 she moved down to Miami to go to college. This Christmas Ally's family invited her and Austin to come up and spend two and a half weeks with them in their cabin on a lake, up on a mountain.

''Well Aus, you can't avoid my family forever, I mean we've been dating a year and a half and the only reason you haven't met them is because they live in Colorado,'' she said laying down beside him and laying her chin on his chest and looked up at him. Austin ran his fingers along her back.

''I know, I'm just really, really nervous. I mean what if they say you can't see me anymore and you have to leave me,'' he said looking at her worried. Ally sighed, she knew that this could be true but she wouldn't leave him, and who couldn't love Austin.

"Aus, I am sure my family will love you and even if they don't they can't force me to leave you,'' she said.

''You are right, I am just being ridiculous,'' he said and kissed her forehead, '' I better finish packing we have a plan to catch at 6.''

Austin got up and walked into their closet. ''Pack warm clothing, trust me you will need it,'' Ally said to him, and Austin let out another groan, while Ally let out a chuckle.

Austin stepped out off the plane and into the chilly atmosphere. They were inside a building like thing but it was still chilly. Snowflakes were falling outside and Austin loved the way Ally's eyes lit up when she saw it. It was like a kid on Christmas morning.

Austin followed Ally over to the baggage claim and grabbed his and Ally bags. Ally looked over the crowd for her parents, and she saw a sign being held up with the name Dawson on it.

Ally started walking faster and Austin followed behind quickly to keep up with her. Austin saw a young man about the same age as him, and Ally launched herself in his arms. The man picked her up off her feet slightly and sat her back down.

Austin finally caught to her and sat the bags down. ''Ally-cat you are going to freeze,'' the man, that was still nameless to Austin, took one of Ally's long small hands between his giving her a pointed look.

''Whatever,'' she laughed and turned to Austin. ''Austin this is my older brother Adam, Adam this is my boyfriend Austin,'' Ally said pointing to introduce one another.

''So this is the legendary Austin, I hear about all the time,'' Adam said shaking Austin hand and throwing his arm around Ally and tickling her in the side. Ally wiggled out from his grip and glared at him.

"Come on. Let's go I am ready to see mom and dad,'' she said gripping Adam's arm and dragging him.

"Alright, alright,'' Adam looked back at Austin,'' I don't know how you deal with her.''

Austin laughed and shrugged, and he saw Ally shot him a glare, and he blew her a kiss and she rolled her eyes.

Adam pulled up to a wooden cabin with steps leading up to a porch that wrapped all the way around the house. It was a two story and the lake, which was frozen, was in the back with a small, white pavilion sitting in the middle of the lake. There was a large front yard that was covered with snow. Austin could not believe his eyes, he had never seen so much snow in his life.

They got out of the car and Austin and Adam went to the back to grab the suit cases and Ally reached in the back and grabbed her computer bag and Austin's backpack.

They walked to the steps of the house and Adam turned to them. "Be careful going to these steps, mom fell this morning,'' he said and turned walking up them carefully.

''Was she okay,'' Ally asked concern covering her features. ''She was fine just scared her,'' he said. Ally nodded. They walked to the front door and Adam opened it.

Ally walked in and took a deep breath through her nose. It was warm, inviting and she smiled as she smelled her favorite cookies as a child being brought out of the oven by her mother. The fire place was lit and her dad got up from his place on the couch, his shoes hit the hardwood floor with a thud as he took a step.

"Daddy,'' she smiled at him and he took her in his arms kissing her head. ''Hey baby girl,'' he said pulling away rubbing her arms. Ally had all her winter clothes in her bag or here, so she wasn't quite warm. She wore converse, blue jeans, and a thin long sleeve white shirt with a black jacket over it.

Clicking of shoes were heard and Ally looked and saw her mother walking around the counter of the kitchen and over to her. Ally hugged her mother tightly and released her. ''How's my baby doing,'' she asked her with a smile.

''I'm doing great mom, and I smell my favorite cookies,'' Ally said smiling. ''Yep made them just for you,'' she said kissing her cheek and bringing her in for another hug.

Austin stood over by the door, smiling as Ally reunited with her family for the first time in two years.

Ally looked back at Austin and she turned back to her parents. ''Mom, Dad this is Austin, my boyfriend,'' she said walking over to him wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Nice to meet you son, I'm Lester,'' Ally's dad said shaking his hand. "I'm Penny, it's finally nice to meet you,'' Ally mother said standing in front of him. ''It is nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Dawson,'' Austin said to them.

"Oh just call us by our names, there is no need for all that,'' Lester said throwing his arm around his wife. Austin smiled and nodded.

"Well honey, how about you two go up and settle in and then come back down for some cookies and hot chocolate, okay,'' Penny said to her daughter and Ally nodded.

Austin and Ally walked across the living that had a fire place built into the wall with a big sofa, a love set on the wall to its left and a small chair to its right close to the door.

Behind the sofa, the dining room was a ways behind it with a large, high, six seated table the color of the hardwood floor, which was a dark brown, like the rest of the house. Across from the table to its right is a long counter, with brown mixed with a beige marble color, and there was three dark brown bar stools under it. Then the counter took a left and had the sink and the oven was on the other side of the kitchen with an island in the middle of the entire kitchen, and the fringe was next to the oven.

Austin and Ally walked past the kitchen and to a set of stairs and took them until they got to the top of the second story and there was a railing and when you looked over it you could see the living room. There was three doors and Ally walked into the second one, opening it and sat her bags on the bed.

Austin sat his bags beside the bed and sat on the edge. Ally took a seat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his. ''Now was that so bad, they like you,'' she said moving her hair to one side. Austin wrapped his arms around her waist. ''No, it really wasn't,'' he said smiling at her.

Austin leaned in and connected their lips and Ally kissed back immediately. Austin kissed her gently and pulled away resting his head on hers. "I love you, you know that,'' he said to her. "I know,'' Ally replied quietly. And attached their lips again.


	2. The Talk

**Hey guys. So I am so glad you liked the last chapter of Christmas Love Story. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Ally pulled back for the kiss and Austin let out a groan. "Why did you do that Als,'' he said with his eyes still close. Ally let out a giggle. "Because my parents expect us down stairs soon, and I want a shower,'' she said.

Austin let out a sigh, but then opened his eyes. "Can I join you,'' he said wiggling his eyebrows. Ally gave him a pointed look and tilted her head.

She raised her eyebrows at him and then scrunched them, looking at him with a smirk. "Nice try Moon,'' she said getting off his lap. ''It was worth a shot,'' he mumbled, and Ally looked at him.

''I'm getting, go shower. I'll unpack and then I will take one after you,'' he said to her and kissed her lips once more. Ally nodded and grabbed a pair of clothes out of her bag, along with some other things and walked to the bathroom that was connected to their room.

Austin walked over to the bags on the bed and began to unpack them.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

Ally stepped into the shower and let the warm water travel down her body. It felt nice to be home. She loved Colorado and she missed the cold winters, snowy weather, and warm nights sitting around the fire with her family.

She had felt homesick and was so glad that her parents invited her up for the winter. She was actually wanting to move back up here after she finished college. She had told Austin plenty of times that she was going to move back up here when they got together, and if they were ever to take their relationship further he was willing to move up here with her.

Though she knew Austin knew nothing about living up here in Colorado. She loved it up here, this was her home. She had so many memories and she wasn't ready to give them up completely.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

Austin was almost done unpacking when he saw Adam walk in with a large glass in his hand and a smirk on his face. He walked to the bathroom and turned to nob and turned back to Austin, who had a confused look on his face staring at Adam.

"If you hear her scream don't worry she is alright,'' he said laughing quietly.

''What are you doing,'' he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Just,'' he held up the glass ''messing with her.''

Adam walked in the bathroom and Austin nodded slowly walking down stairs.

Soon he heard Ally scream, Adam laughing and running passed him.

Austin finished walking down the stairs and saw Adam sitting on one of the barstools laughing, Penny looking at him sternly, and Lester stood beside her rolling out dough but looked amused.

"Adam,'' he heard Ally scream and the shower was cut off.

Austin walked over beside Adam and sat down on a stool.

"Dude what did you do,'' he asked him.

''Just wait and you will find out,'' Adam said laughing and pulled out his phone.

A few minutes later Ally stomped down the stairs with her hair wet but looked dried by a towel, wearing a loose pink t-shirts that hung off her shoulder and black track pants.

She walked up to Adam and hit him in the back of the head.

''What the hell did you do that for,'' Ally said to him, and Adam laughed.

''What did he do,'' Austin asked, staring at the two fighting siblings.

''Adam poured freezing cold, ice water on me, and let me guess you turned on the faucet down here to make it wear I couldn't get warm again,'' she said to him, glaring and rubbing her arms.

''Adam now pouring water on her is one thing but making it were she couldn't get warm is another,'' Penny said stern to her 21 year old son.

Ally had walked over to Austin rubbing her arms, and Austin sat her in his lap hugging to warm her. She was really cold.

''She will be alright,'' Adam said put sent a sorry smile towards his sister.

''Asshole,'' she said but was smiling and Adam knew he was forgiven.

''At 20 and 21 they still argue like they are 5,'' Lester said chuckling at them.

"But at 5 they couldn't call each other those names,'' Penny said looking at them amused.

Ally rolled her eyes but smiled at her mother. ''Anyone want a cookie,'' Penny said putting the pan in front of them.

''Oh I do,'' Adam said, but as Adam went to reach for one Penny moved it to Ally.

''Here you go baby girl, you favorite,'' Penny said smiling at her and smirking at Adam.

"Ha-ha,'' Ally said sticking her tongue out. Austin laughed at her and Ally reached up and put a piece of cookie in his mouth. Austin's eyes widened in surprise. ''Try that, they are amazing,'' she said, laughing.

Austin taste buds were covered with cinnamon and pecans. Austin could now tell why these wear Ally's favorite cookies. They were really good.

''These are great Penny,'' Austin said finishing the cookie.

"Thank you honey, take as many as you would like,'' she said pushing the plate towards Austin. Ally had gotten off Austin's lap and walked around the counter to her dad. She stood behind him and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist.

''Daddy when are we going to pick out the Christmas tree,'' she said to him. Lester turned around to her. ''We are going tomorrow morning, they have this new place in town where they set them up and you go by them, you get to pick this year,'' he said to her kissing her head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Austin smiled at them. Ally always said she was a daddy's girl growing up and he was the most nervous about meeting Lester knowing Ally and he had such a great relationship.

"How about we go watch a Christmas movie by the fire,'' Penny said to them all. "Yes, I get to pick,'' Ally yelled.

''Don't you always,'' Adam asked looking amused and raised his eyebrow at his younger sister. She smirked and nodded. ''Yeah, and you always get the fire wood, because,'' she pointed to the fire, ''it is out,'' she said to her brother smiling innocently.

Adam turned to look at the fire place and saw it was out and groaned. "Great now I have to go out in the cold to get wood,'' Adam said standing and grabbing his coat of the back of a chair.

''I'll come help you Adam,'' Austin said standing up grabbing his as well.

Adam nodded and they started walking out the door. Austin stepped out the door and it had gotten even colder if that was possible. Austin looked up and saw that big snowflakes were falling from the sky and he stuck his hand out and caught many.

He could see why Ally loved it here so much. It was beautiful. All he ever heard about from Ally was the white winters and the Christmas feeling. It really felt like home and it wasn't even his.

"So how long have you been with my sister, I've only heard a little from her,'' Adam asked/said as he carefully walked down the steps to a small shed by the lake.

"A year and half now,'' Austin said walking behind him, stuffing his hands in his pockets and snuggled his head further into his jacket.

''I seriously don't know how you put up with the girl, she has practically been a ball of energy since she was old enough to walk,'' He said laughing and opened the door to the shed.

''Well she puts a bit of happiness in my life each day so I don't mind, that's just her,'' Austin said, kind of getting awkward standing out here with his girlfriend's brother.

''Yeah, she does it with everyone I think it is just her. I wish I was as good with talking and making friends as she is, when she is with you there is never a dull moment,'' Adam said handing Austin some fire wood.

''She is just good with people. She has a light you can never put out, that is one of the things I love about her,'' Austin said tossing the fire wood up a little to adjust his holding.

''Well the past year and half she has been happier, and I know it is because of you. She really does love you, never thought she would find someone after that jackass'' Adam said with anger showing through his voiced words.

"What you mean,'' Austin said now very curious.

''A couple of years ago, before Ally moved to Miami, she was dating this guy, Jared. They had been in a relationship for about two years and I thought they were going to get married and everything. But one day Ally came home in tears and I was the only one home so I followed her up to her room. She had told me, that she had walked in on Jared kissing another and saw her jumping up saying the usual shit like 'this isn't what it looks like'. She slapped him and asked him how long, he had told her the past year. The other girl had no idea either,'' Adam stopped to take a breath.

Austin stared at Adam with curious eyes but a locked jaw in anger. How could someone do that to her?

''Then one day the son of a bitch came up to the house with Ally being the only one there and wanted to talk to her. I pulled up in the drive way to see them yelling at each other. I was going to wait until they got through to get out but that plan changed when he grabbed her and threw, threw her up against the door of the truck. I got out and grabbed him, punching him in the face and threating him,'' Adam said

''That was the end of what we heard from him. I would usually be protective over the guys she dates, but from the way she talks about you, I know you are a good one,'' Adam said walking up the steps and grabbed the nob turning the handle to open the door.

They set the fire wood down and took off their coats. ''Took you guys long enough,'' Ally joked from her place on the love seat wrapped in a blanket with the remote in her hand.

"Well if you want a fire you get it at my pace,'' Adam said laughing, while grabbing one of the logs and sat it over to fire pit putting a match to it.

Austin sat down beside Ally still a little tense from the story Adam had told him. ''You alright,'' Ally asked him, concern filling her dark brown orbs. Austin looked at her and stared. He was never going to hurt the girl that sat in front of him.

''Yeah, baby I alright,'' he said. Ally smiled and picked up the blanket wrapping it around the both of them and Austin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you,'' he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Ally looked up at him and smiled looking into his eyes.

''I love you too,'' she said and kissed him softly, before pulling away and watching the movie but Austin tightened his grip on her, kissed her head, and kept his eyes on her.

**Hey guys hoped you liked it. It is like midnight here and I have school tomorrow. Hopefully I will have another chapter posted tomorrow. Love you all. Goodnight **

**~Meg~**


	3. Picking the Tree

Sounds of chatter and feet hitting the snow shoveled sidewalk were as the Dawson family walked through the small town in Colorado. Snow clouds had set themselves over the state and the weather called that it would be hard to drive anywhere for the next couple of days.

Snowflakes fell from the eerie, dark clouds and Ally watched as they fell and hit the pavement before sticking there. Ally looked around the little town. The town was so small you could see most of it by standing in the middle of the square that had a huge Christmas tree that would be lit Christmas Eve night.

Snow was all over the shops, roads, sidewalks, and signs. The shops were connected and the town went in a small circle around the square, it being in the middle.

Ally looked up and saw that they were nearing the Tree patch in the mid of the town with rows and rows of Christmas trees. They were all covered in snow and warm water was being sprayed on them from water faucets around the area.

Ally squeezed Austin's large, warm hand in excitement, and bright smile coming to her face, showing her pearl white teeth. Austin looked over at her and smiled, squeezing her hand lightly. Ally turned and looked at him and smiled before turning to her dad.

''Alright, Ally-cat go knock yourself out your mom and I might be around town doing some Christmas shopping,'' Lester said wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder as they walked away.

Adam turned to walk off but Ally grabbed his arm. Adam turned to her with a questioning look covering his handsome facial features. ''Come pick out the tree with me,'' Ally said to him, pleading.

''But Als, I picked out the tree last year,'' he said to her.

''So, this is my first Christmas up here in two years, I want you to help me pick out the tree, please,'' Ally begged him and Austin saw that she was doing puppy eyes.

Adam sighed and gave in, ''alright.''

"Yay,'' Ally said and let go of Austin's hand and started walking down one of the many rows of snow covered trees. If they weren't careful they would lose her since she was so tiny for a 20 year old.

Austin watched as Ally walked down the rows of trees looking at each one of them with open eyes, but would move to the next.

''Get ready we might be here for a while,'' Adam said stuffing his hands in his bulky, black jacket pockets.

"I figured, she is quite picky,'' Austin said rubbing his hands together for warmth.

''Eh, sometimes she is, but not really. But she is really bad when it comes to our Christmas tree,'' Adam said watching his sister, as she stared at a Christmas tree before shaking her head and moving to the next one.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

"Adam come here,'' Ally yelled from one of the rows further from him. They had been here for an hour and a half looking for Christmas tree.

To say Austin and Adam didn't have fun would be an understatement. They had been hiding from each other in the trees secretly like they did when they 6 or 7. They had also gotten hot chocolate, and took silly pictures with each other.

There was one Ally loved dearly, that she was getting printed. It was one were, Austin and Adam were on each side of her and they were both leaning down to kiss her cheeks. She had her eyes shut and her face was scrunched up.

Now Austin stood beside Ally with his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders, sipping on hot chocolate letting the hot beverage travel down his throat.

''I'm coming,'' Adam said groaning as he got off the bench he was sitting on. It took forever to get the spot warm and dry from the snow.

''How do you like this one,'' she asked him as soon as he got over to the couple standing in front of a big thick tree, with dark wood, and long branches. It was a pretty tree and Adam knew why Ally had picked it.

"It's amazing Als, you want it,'' Adam asked his sister, who's eye lit up with stars as she nodded her head eagerly.

"Sir,'' Adam spoke to the man who wore a custom made vest made for employees. The young man turned to them, and Adam eyes widened in surprise at who it was.

''Mac, hey bud I haven't seen you in forever,'' Adam said bro hugging the man. ''Adam, I didn't realize that was you, and yeah I know, since graduate actually,'' Mac said to him.

Mac turned and spotted the brunette behind him with the male attached to her side. "And Ally, hey shorty.''

Ally laughed and stepped up to the man that towered over her at 6 feet tall. She wrapped her arms around his torso and released.

''It's good seeing you Mac,'' she said.

''Who this,'' Mac said pointing to Austin who just stood there. ''This is Austin, my boyfriend,'' Ally said walking back over to him.

''HI, I'm Mac, I was their next door neighbor and went to school with Adam when we were younger,'' Mac said sticking his hand out for Austin to shake and Austin shook it and smiled at him.

"So whatcha you need,'' he said turning back to Adam.

''We need this tree right here,'' he said grabbing one of the branches.

''Alright, I'll go get the guys and ring it up,'' he said patting Adam on the back and walking to the small building by the road.

"Okay Als, I'm going to get the truck and you go find my and dad,'' he said turning to walk off and Ally and Austin turned the other.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

"This. Is. Really. Tiring,'' Adam said as Lester and him drug in the tree and Ally sat at the barstool, giggling at him.

''You try and do this Miss Priss,'' Adam said but let a small smile come to his face.

Lester sat the tree up in the spot near the fireplace. ''There, where's Austin,'' Lester said wiping his hands off on his pale, blue jeans.

Ally got up from the barstool and walked around the counter beside her mother who was making hot chocolate.

''He went to get firewood , even though I argued with him for a good five minutes he didn't have too,'' Ally said stirring the milk in the pot as her mother broke chocolate dropping them in.

Just then Austin walked through the door and sat the firewood that was in his hand down beside the door, dusting off the snow that was on his jacket.

"Austin you didn't have to go get the firewood,'' Adam said picking it up and taking it to the fireplace lighting.

''Don't worry about it, I wanted to, you two were getting the tree and I wasn't letting Penny or Ally do it. Beside just heard that from Ally's mouth, five minutes ago,'' he said shooting her a grin, and she glared back playfully.

''Anyways, who's ready to decorate a Christmas tree,'' Lester said.

''Me,'' Ally said jumping up.

''I'm going to get the ornaments,'' Adam said as he pushed himself off the couch with a grunt.

"I'm going to get my music player,'' Ally said as she jogged up the stairs.

''Ally becareful,'' Lester said

''I am,'' she yelled back.

Austin watched as Lester put up his index finger, and mouthed wait for it. Soon there was a thump and an 'ouch' from Ally.

''You okay,'' Lester said stifling a laugh.

''Yeah,'' she said.

"She does that every single year about once or twice,'' Penny says coming around to the two and handed them a mug with hot chocolate filling their senses.

Austin laughed and took a sip of the hot beverage and creamy, chocolate with a touch of cinnamon covered his tongue. Austin moaned at the taste.

''This is amazing Penny,'' Austin said taking another sip.

''Thank you but you want to know who came up with the recipe,'' She asked him and he gave her a nod. ''Ally did when she was about 9, she was just telling me to throw things in there of what I had on the counter and she remember it and she had me make it.''

Surprise covered Austin face. ''I know right,'' Penny said laughing. Soon Adam came back with the décor and Ally came back with the music player.

''Oh, hot chocolate,'' Ally said. ''Here,'' Austin said giving her a sip of his. Ally's eye closed in pleasure at the taste. ''Maybe you should be a chef,'' Austin said nudging her with his elbow. Ally eyes held confusion but quickly turned to realization.

"Mom told you the story didn't she,'' Ally said smiling placing the cup down in his hands. Austin laughed and nodded.

''Leave it to her to tell you such small things,'' Ally said laughing and turned to her mother and father that had started putting lights on the tree and Adam put in a Christmas movie.

Ally walked over to the music player and turned on the Christmas playlist.

Soon after the lights were put on the tree, they took burlap, putting it into a gaint bow at the top of the tree and took gold ribbon and place it down the tree. Austin had to lift Ally up on his shoulders at times to fix something.

''Austin,'' Ally squealed as he tossed her up for the fifth time. ''Stop,'' Ally said laughing.

''What was that,'' he tossed her up again and caught her. ''Ass hole,'' she said glaring at him, with his arms wrapped around her waist, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her nose.

Penny snapped shots of them on her camera, smiling at the couple. She loved Austin, he was perfected for her little girl.

Ally turned around and grabbed some clear white bells and placed them on the tree. Austin wrapped his arms around her from behind, placing his head on her shoulder, and Penny snapped another shot.

_Baby, baby…_

''Oh I love this song,'' Ally yelled excitedly, and Adam laughed from his place on the other side of the tree.

Ally turned around in Austin arms and tapped his nose, and sang along to the lyrics, her voice harmonizing beautifully.

_You're the best present ever_

_Life's a snow globe when we're together _(Ally pointed at between her and Austin with her eyebrows raised.)

_Like a Norman Rockwell picture…_

_Baby, baby it's crazy how we…_

_Walking around this frozen town_

_Wrapped up like a bulb_

_In your arms, shooting stars_

_Bouncing off the snowflakes_

_Falling down and decorating all the tender lights_

_There's nothing like the sliver nights with you._

_Baby, baby…_

_Streets are crowded_

_Stores are busy_

_Sipping coco I'm just wishing_

_There will be a mistletoe so you might kiss me… (_Austin leant down and placed a peck against her lips.)

_Walking around this frozen town_

_Wrapped up like a bulb_

_In your arms, shooting stars_

_Bouncing off the snowflakes_

_Falling down and decorating all the tender lights_

_There's nothing like the sliver nights with you._

_Oh Ohhhhh Oh Oh _

_Oh Ohhhhh Oh Oh _

_Oh Ohhhhh Oh Oh _

_Baby, baby…_

_Baby, baby…_

_Baby, baby…_

_I love these sliver nights_

_Walking around this frozen town_

_Wrapped up like a bulb_

_In your arms, shooting stars_

_Bouncing off the snowflakes_

_Falling down and decorating all the tender lights_

_There's nothing like the sliver nights with you._

_I love these Sliver Nights_

_I love these Sliver Nights _

_I love these Sliver Nights with you…_

"You still singing Als,'' Adam asked as he hung another ornament. ''Sure am,'' Ally said turning back around to the tree.

''Ally can you put this on top of the tree,'' Penny asked Ally, as she held up two clear, glass bells connected to her that were always hung at the top of the tree.

"Yeah mom,'' Ally said and turned to Austin giving him a knowing look. Austin nodded and walked over to her and picked her up, slinging her butt over his head and setting her on his shoulders.

''Woah,'' she started to fall backwards, but Austin caught her shins.

''I don't like it up here,'' Ally said as she placed the ornament on top of the tree.

''Why are you scared I am going to,'' Austin bounced and Ally screamed, ''drop ya.''

"If you don't want me to hurt you when I get down, you better put me down now,''Ally yelled and pulled his hair.

''Ow, okay,'' Austin yelled.

Austin placed Ally town and rubbed his head, while fixing his hair. ''Babe don't touch the hair,'' he whined playfully. Ally gave him and pointed look and they all laughed.

Ally missed this…

**I am sorry every one about not updating in a week but fast pitch softball is starting up so I am getting ready for that in the afternoons. I love you all.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**~Meg~**


	4. Present picking, and The Meet

"Honey."

Ally felt herself being shaken awake from her peaceful slumber, by a large hand, and a deep masculine voice. Ally groaned and rolled over, the arm that was thrown over Ally's waist tightened its grip but soon loosened. Ally opened one eye to look at the figure who woke her. Ally saw her father standing there, mouth moving and forced herself to concentrate on the words.

"Als, your mother and I are going up North of Colorado so we will be gone all day," he said whispering, not wanting to wake Austin that was asleep next to her.

"Daddy, you couldn't have left a note or had just told Adam?"

"Yeah honey I know, but it's such a long way and I… Ally cut him off.

"Okay, be careful and safe. Now I'm going back to sleep," she said rolling over placing her head in the place of Austin's neck and the pillow.

Ally heard footsteps exiting the room and the door being closed quietly. Ally closed her eye and breathed in deeply through her nose, letting herself falling into a dream land.

**A&A**

Austin was awoke by the sound of a lot of things hitting the floor and a yell. Austin looked to his side and saw that it was empty. Jumping up Austin ran down the stairs and saw that Ally was picking up a bunch of pots and pans from off the floor with the cabinet door wide open.

One seeing that she was unharmed, he laughed. Ally twisted her head around and glared at him.

"You would think that Santa had came early with all the noise down here," Austin said laughing.

Ally tried to glare but ended up smiling and shaking her head, resuming to pick of the pans.

Austin bent down to help her and they heard a door open then close.

"Ally were you trying to reach the pots and pans again," Adam yell from the top of the stairs and saw him walk down the the stairs stretching, wearing a white t-shirt with black sweats.

"Yes,'' Ally said sighing picking up the last of the pans. Adam laughed and Ally glared. "It isn't my fault that I am short," Ally said to him, glaring daggers at his head, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm just playing with you shorty," Adam said, ruffling her hair and walked over to the fridge.

Ally turned around to the stove and put a skillet on an eye. Austin wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed below her ear.

"Your shortness is cute, I love it," Austin whispered a placing his chin on her head. She leaned back and placed a kiss on his lips before turning back and crack eggs into a small, glass pan.

"Als what are you making," Adam asked from the living room where he was currently starting a fire.

"French toast and bacon," Ally answered back and dipped the piece of bread into the eggs that were beaten and then dropped them into the skillet.

"Hey Adam, since mom and dad aren't home and are out of town, I want to go into to town today and shop for Christmas gifts. Do you want to go.'' Ally asked over the sizzling of the bacon that was placed on the eye beside the toast that was turning a golden brown.

"No, I'm gonna stay here and wrap something's,'' he said walking over to the bar and sitting on a stool.

"Alright, that gives me time to search for your present,'' Ally said smirking, and Adam groaned.

''Ally don't do that, now I really really want to go and find out what it is,'' Adam said a whine in the back of his throat.

Ally let out a gleeful laugh from the back of her throat and looked at Adam. "You will be fine,'' Ally said and put a piece of French toast lathered in syrup and a couple pieces of bacon on some plates and gave on to Austin, and Adam then walked over and sat the last plate in front of her and enjoyed her breakfast the two men she loved most.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

Austin and Ally walked down the street of the snow covered town. People were bundled up in scarfs and mittens, doing Christmas shopping with it only being 5 days away.

Austin had is arm draped over Ally's shoulder and Ally was tucked into his chest, reading some Christmas ideas on her IPhone. They had started at one part in the town and were doing in a circle around to the other until they were through shopping.

"Do you know what you are getting them,'' Austin asked Ally as walked by stores, looking

through the windows.

"Well I'm getting my mom a new pan set, she has been wanting, I'm getting my dad a boat for the lake, don't ask how I know a guy,'' Ally said knowing that he was silently questioning her.

"Alright I will just go with it,'' Austin said laughing at her.

"But I am not sure what to get Adam, I mean he has changed with-in the last two years,'' Ally said looking down at her phone, her eyebrows knitting togeth8er in concentration.

''What have you got him the past couple of years,'' Austin asked her.

''Well when we were teens I would get him like sports, clothes, and things music related because me and him are both into music,'' Ally said.

"But he's changed, so he isn't into all of that, that much, maybe music but's that it,'' she said shrugging.

Austin then remember the other day when Adam told him something about his guitar being broken.

"Hey Als, he told me something about his guitar being broken,'' Austin told her.

Ally moved her head up to look at him hopefully. ''He did,'' she asked. Austin nodded in response.

"That's great and there is a music place up there, come on,'' Ally said perking up. Austin laughed and linked his hand with hers, swinging it back and forth while they walked.

The came across a music store called 'Beat It' **(I honestly have no idea where that idea came from. Lol.)**

They walked in and music books, instruments, and music stands filled their view. Ally spotted the guitars over by the bookcases of CD in alphabetical order. Ally walked towards the guitars and stopped in front of them.

''Look at this chocolate colored acoustic,'' Ally said pointing to it and Austin reached up and grabbed it. Ally held it carefully in her hands flipping on its sides and back. She flipped it and held it correctly and let her fingers rest on the strings, and the moved flawlessly over each of the strings.

Austin watched as Ally had her eyes fixed on the guitar, watching her fingers move. She was in her own little world, until Austin touched her shoulder. Ally blinked and looked up at him.

''You want to get this one for him,'' Austin asked her.

''Yeah, I have a feeling he'll love this one,'' Ally said a smile stretching across her face.

Austin nodded and grabbed it from her and the happy couple walked over to the counter and paid for the guitar, little did they know someone was watching them with a jealous rage, no one could understand.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

Adam looked up as the door knob wiggled and he felt panic raise to his chest. The door flew open and he fell at ease when he saw it was just Austin.

"God, you gave me a heart attack, I thought you were Ally,'' Adam said and put his attention back on the gift he was wrapping.

Austin laughed, ''no, she is out hiding something so she will be a minute, why is that her gift,'' Austin asked staring down at a bracelet.

"Yeah, she was wanting it in town the other day after we got through looking at the tree, we went into the jewelry store and she saw it, so when you two left to find mom and dad I got it,'' Adam said as he put the last piece of tape of the gift and put it under the tree along with some other gifts he had wrapped today.

''Oh, yeah I think I remember that,'' Austin said as he walked over to the bar and sat down.

The door opened and Ally came in and shook off the snow on her jacket and took it off, hanging it on the coat rack and shaking the snowflakes off her pink beanie that matched her pink scarf, paired with her white shirt.

"O my god it's cold outside,'' Ally said shivering and rubbing her arms.

"You are just now figuring that out,'' Adam joked.

There was a knock on the door and Ally turned to get it, but before she opened it, she turned to Adam.

"Ha ha,'' Ally laughed sarcastically to him, but a smile played on her lips.

She opened the door a came face to face with someone she had hoped to never see again.

Ally let out a breath as the air escaped her lungs.

Ally blinked, but her eyes were still wide with shock.

Ally gulped…''Jared.''

**Hey you guys, I am so so sorry that I have not updated in two weeks. But I am officially out for Christmas break, I am on vacation in Tennessee but I am really pushing to get this story done. It isn't going to be a long story, maybe 10 chapters at the most. **

**Anyways, I am sorry it is short, but I am working on the next chapter as we speak. **

**Love you all!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**~Meg~**

the lake


	5. Fighting and Skating

_Previously…_

_Ally let out a breath as the air escaped her lungs. _

_Ally blinked, but her eyes were still wide with shock. _

_Ally gulped…''Jared.''_

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

Nothing could explain the way Ally Dawson was feeling at the moment. The one person that she was hoping she would never see again, had to show up. The one that broke her so bad. The one that once made her forget how to breathe in an amazing, spectacular way, now makes her feel as if she is collapsing in a heap of fear and panic.

Her body stood there. Even with hoping to never run into him again she still had times where she had imaged what she would say to him, and they weren't nice. Yet, now she couldn't even remember how to process words.

Adam watched as Ally froze and was curious as to why. He tilted his head to look around her and saw the one person he promised to kill if he ever saw him near her again. Austin watched as Adam moved the chair back with force and quickly walked over to the door, he followed.

Adam walked up behind Ally, grabbed her shoulders lightly and moved her behind him slightly. Austin grabbed her by the waist with both hands.

"Jared what are you doing here, you know you are not supposed to be around her,'' Adam said, his voice full of hatred.

Austin froze upon hearing the name, his gripped on Ally's waist tightened and he glared at Jared.

''Adam, I want a second chance, to fix things with her,'' Jared whispered to him and looked at Ally over his shoulder but Adam stepped in front of him.

''No, you know what I said,'' Adam said, his glare making Jared shrink.

"I just want one more chance with her to talk to her,'' Jared said.

Adam went to speak, but was cut off.

"Adam, it-its alright,'' Ally said, and Austin wrapped his arm fully around her.

''Ally,'' Adam went to say but Ally just nodded. Adam sighed and stepped aside and let Jared walk in.

Jared let out a sigh, ''hey Ally-cat,'' Jared said looking at Ally hopefully, but it fell when he saw her pointed look.

''Jared,'' Ally said, her voice was cold and Austin had never heard it full of such hatred.

"How have you been, I haven't seen you since..,'' Jared spoke out but trailed off.

''Since you threw me up against your truck, screamed god awful words to me and my brother beat your ass,'' Ally said, her glare deepened.

"Look Ally, I,'' Jared went to say, but Ally cut him off.

"No you listen,'' Ally spoke with a chip in her voice, pointing a finger at him.

"Do you know what you took from me? You took my trust not only from you, but from guys in general. You hurt me more than words could image, and then you proceeded to use the damn, cheesy line that it was nothing. Nothing my ass, you were, you were with her and-and then you-you lied,'' Ally said her yelling toning down a little, but during the rant, her eye filled with tears, some falling.

"Ally I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm here to find a way to get a second chance,'' Jared said.

"Well you know what, that is too bad, because I found an amazing guy that loves me and I love him and would never hurt me,'' Ally said

Jared felt anger fill inside of him. ''Really now Ally, are you sure he would never hurt you.''

"Yes I'm sure, and if he does at least I know how to handle myself cause it has happened once before,'' Ally yelled.

''Yeah sure Ally, but when he breaks your heart don't come running to me, cause I wont be there,'' Jared yelled at her.

''Good I wouldn't want you there. God you are an asshole, we are right back to where we were then, only difference is there is no truck for you to throw me against,'' Ally yelled above him.

"Would you give that a rest,'' Jared yelled.

''No I won't. Would you just get out,''

''Gladly,'' Jared yelled at her, and walked out the door slamming it shut.

Ally stared at the spot for a minute and then turned around and ran up the stairs.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

The rest of the day Ally stayed in her room, and having lock the door Austin could not get in there either, but he wasn't going to demand her to open the door. Night had fallen and Adam hit the bed while Austin took a shower.

Austin walked out of the bathroom in a towel to see his and Ally's bedroom door open. He quickly walked in, got dressed and then walked down stairs.

Austin saw Ally sitting on the couch, with a hot chocolate in her hands, and her knees pulled up to her chest. She was staring at the fire, and Austin could he the orange, red flames reflect in her brown, doe colored eyes.

''Baby,'' Austin asked quietly, sitting beside her wrapping his arm around her. Ally didn't say anything, but laid her head on his shoulder.

Austin stared down at her with sympathy. No words could describe how bad he wanted grab Jared and beat him to the pulp the minute he heard his name. The way he yelled at Ally, the way he treated her. It was like a fire in the pit of his stomach.

Austin looked at her, his mouth in a straight line, but tilted his head in emotion.

"Baby, are you alright. Please talk to me,'' Austin said kissing her head.

Ally took in a deep breath and looked up at Austin. He saw the hurt and anger in her eyes, yet the love they shared together to talk to each other about anything.

Ally turned her head to look at the clock on the side table by the couch. Seeing it read 12, then looked at Austin.

"Can I show you something,'' Ally said to him after taking in a deep breath.

Austin nodded, then Ally got up and walked to the closet by the kitchen. Austin watched as she moved boxes around and then pulled out a small gym bag.

Ally walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her and Austin's coat.

''Come on,'' Ally said opening the door.

Austin raised an eyebrow, but followed her outside.

He followed Ally down the back stairs, and to the frozen lake. The carefully walked over the frozen ice and to the pavilion in the middle of the lake.

They sat down on the bench inside of the pavilion, Ally turned to grab something out of the bag, but turned to Austin first.

''Austin, I am about to show you something about me that not many people know about me, only my father,'' Ally said looking into Austin's eye, studying the way his pupils moved when they focused.

Austin nodded slowly, and Ally reached down into the bag to pull out…ice skates.

"Ice skates, you can skate,'' Austin asked her in surprise, and Ally nodded.

Ally strapped on the skates and slowly stood up and walked out onto the ice. She grabbed onto the rail to steady herself, and moved her feet back and forth obviously not have skated in a while.

Ally warmed up to the movement and skated out into the middle of the lake and started skating at a slow speed them going a bit faster. Out of nowhere Ally jumped into the air, spinning around, and landing perfectly.

Austin mouth dropped in amazement as he watched his girlfriend lean down towards the ice and cut a sharp curve placing her fingers on the ice to steady her, then straitening.

Ally skated in a straight line and them pickup up her back leg, putting it up perfectly straight and skated on one foot before putting it back down and jumping up again then landing.

She skated then bent her leg skating on one foot then jumping up circling and landing on a different one.

After doing a couple of tricks, Ally finally finished by going in a position, then spinning over and over again, probably doing a hundred spins a minute.

Austin watched as she skated a few more times. He watched her movements, her face expressions, and her body language. She was in her own little world, and right them Austin knew that fingering skating was something that was special to her. Something that she had a passion for, more than anything…even music.

Ally skated over to the pavilion and stopping in the front step. Austin walked down to her.

''Als, that was…that was amazing. When? How,'' Austin was still in shock.

Ally laughed, ''it was something I taught myself. My father took me to a skating rink on time and I fell in love with it, even though at the time I didn't know how to skate. I then started watching videos on it and my father knew I loved it so he got me a pair of skates. At night when everyone would fall asleep at winter my dad and I would come and skate, and when I got old enough I would go to a rink on my own,'' Ally explained to him, after catching her breath.

'' Wow, Ally you have a pure talent. Why haven't you told anyone,'' Austin asked her.

''I really don't know. I mean they know I can skate, just not like that. And it has been something only me and my dad shared,'' Ally said, shrugging her shoulders and tilting her head.

''Have you ever competed,'' Austin asked her.

''Yeah, I started when I was about 6 and every year starting when I was 8, I did our in town competition, I've never won though,'' Ally said.

''Are they having it this year,'' Austin asked her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

Ally nodded.

''You are doing it,'' Austin asked.

Ally looked like she was about to object but Austin shook his head. Ally sighed and nodded.

''Can you skate,'' Ally asked Austin.

''Only the basic, not nearly as good as you,'' Austin said. Ally smirked and walked up the stairs and to her gym bag, grabbing extra skates.

''They are Adams, try them on,'' Ally said, handing him the black and red skates.

Austin sat down and put on the skates, tying the laces. Austin carefully walked down onto the ice and doing the same as Ally, and warming up to the ice by grabbing the thing, while moving his feet back and forth on the ice.

Soon he was skating around the ice and Ally joined him. Austin grabbed her hand a spun her around and Ally laughed. Soon Ally's face turned serious and Austin stopped, pulling her up against his chest.

''Als, what's wrong,'' Austin asked, moving some hair out of her face.

''Austin I'm sorry for not telling you about Jared. I know Adam told you and I am not mad. It is just that we have been together for a year and a half, I should have told you, I just-just,'' Ally closed her eyes and put her head in her hands.

''Baby look at me,'' Ally moved her hands from her face and looked up at him.

''It is okay that you did not tell me. It was something personal and a part of your past. You just weren't ready to open up about that, and I understand, but I want you to know that I love you and you can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?'' Austin said looking into her eyes and gripping her face in his large hands.

Ally nodded, her eyes watering. Austin leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Ally reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Lester watched from the porch at the couple on the ice, smiling at them. He liked Austin, and he knew that this Christmas would be special for them both….

**And finished…I hope you all liked it. I am currently working on the next chapter now. I am really pushing to get this done, and I was up til 1:00 a.m. working on this last night. **

**I wish you all a safe and Merry, Merry Christmas… 3 days til Christmas, I am so so excited**

**By the way I am curious…Who can Ice Skate? I know I can't **

**Merry Christmas you all!**

**~Meg~**


	6. Sking

_Previously…._

_Lester watched from the porch at the couple on the ice, smiling at them. He liked Austin, and he knew that this Christmas would be special for them both…._

Ally walked down the stairs in plaid pj bottoms and a red tank top, her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head and she had her arms stretched over her head pulling them backwards.

Ally saw her brother and Austin sitting on the couch talking, and her parents in the kitchen, her mother making breakfast and her father behind her messing with her. Ally laughed and walked over to the living room to where Austin and Adam were talking.

Ally sat in Austin's lap and Austin kissed her cheek.

''Morning baby,'' Austin whispered in her ear and Ally smiled, giggling.

"You two make me sick,'' Adam said, pretending to gag. ''You only say that because you don't have a girlfriend,'' Ally said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Bitch please, I can get a girlfriend if I want to,'' Adam said, pretending to flick his non-existence hair. Ally laughed and flipped the bird and he faked a gasp.

''Allison Dawson where are you manners,'' he said chuckling.

Austin laughed at the two siblings and they looked at him.

''What,'' they said I unison.

"You two crack me up,'' Austin said laughing and Ally started laughing, with Adam joining them.

Penny looked over at the three and smiled slightly. Lester walked up behind her. "What is it honey,'' Lester said placing his arms around her waist from behind. ''Nothing, I'm just glad all of us are together for Christmas,'' Penny said leaning her head back and pecked his lips.

''Me too honey,'' Lester said as he watched the adults laughing in the living room.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

Everyone sat in the living room after breakfast that morning. Austin and Ally on the love seat, Lester and Penny on the couch, and Adam in the single seated chair.

Lester leaned up to speak and Ally looked up from talking to Austin and Adam from his phone.

"Alright so today Penny and I decided that we were going to take a trip up a mountain. You are going to need to dress in warm clothes,'' Lester said and the three 20 year olds looked at each other in curiosity before getting up and walking up stairs to get ready.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A **

Ally slid in the car, Austin getting in beside her and Adam on the other side. ''Daddy where are we going,'' Ally asked as she pulled her seat belt across her body and hooked it.

''You will see Als,'' Lester said as he backed out of the snow covered driveway.

''Well have I been there before,'' Ally asked as she bounced up and down in her seat.

Lester laughed and shook his head, Ally let out a dramatic sigh. Austin let out a laugh and Adam grabbed her shoulder.

''Ally be still,'' Adam said chuckling. ''You know I hate surprises,'' Ally said looking at Adam then her father. Lester looked at them with an eyebrow raised and laughed at his children.

Ally slumped in her seat and pouted while Austin laughed and tickled her side. Ally let out a squeal and the walls of the car were echoed with laughs.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

"And one time we were in Tennessee in Cades Cove and we were visiting the old cabins. Mom wanted a picture with us looking through the window, and mom told Ally to move down two inches and then she dropped so you could not see her. Mom like to have died laughing, and it is safe to say that we never got that picture,'' Adam said chuckling at the memory.

"At least I was in a happy mood,'' Ally said, though there was a smile playing on her lips.

''Well Als, no wonder you need help with math,'' Austin said laughing.

Ally smiled and rolled her eyes, looking up at Austin with her eyebrows raised.

Ally was about to say something but was cut off when the car came to a stop and the ignition was cut. Ally looked up to see and ski resort.

"No way we are going skiing,'' Adam said excitedly, it was Ally's turn to grab Adam and steady him.

''Since when do we ski,'' Ally asked Adam as they climbed out of the car.

''We started skiing the year before last, when they built the resort,'' Adam said as they walked behind their parents up the snow covered steps.

"Well this is going to suck because I can't ski,'' Ally said sighing.

''Do worry Als, I will teach you,'' Adam said and Ally laughed, thanking him.

Austin waited and threw his arm around Ally and hugged tight against him side, Ally laughed and squealed.

They made their way to the top and walked into the warm, inviting build and walked up to the counter with the lady behind it.

''Excuse me, we need 5 ski's,'' Lester said and the women nodded and pointed to the dressing room. They all walked towards the dressing rooms. Penny and Ally in one side of the dressing rooms and Lester, Austin, and Adam in the other.

Ally grabbed a pair of red ski pants off the rack, along with a white button up jacket with a helmet and ski goggles.

Ally walked out of the room to find Austin and Adam over picking out ski's.

''Adam I really don't know how to ski. How am I going to have any fun,'' Ally whined slightly as she walked up to the two men. Adam laughed and grabbed a ski's and handed them to Ally.

''Als, if you catch on as easily to this as you do everything else, then you will have no trouble,'' Adam said chuckling while grabbing pair for himself.

''And besides it is really easy once you get the hang of it,'' Adam said, and walked out the door. Ally rolled her eyes and groaned.

Austin laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry baby you will get it,'' Austin said kissing her head. ''Wait do you know how to ski,'' Ally said looking at him with curiosity and surprise. Austin nodded and Ally's eye got larger.

''How is it that I have lived in Colorado all my life and don't know how to ski, yet you do,'' Ally questioned him.

''My cousins live in Washington and I would go up there during Christmas and they had a skating rink, ski resort, and snowboarding pipes,'' Austin said.

''I know how to snowboard but I don't know how to ski. Why could we have not gone snowboarding,'' Ally asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why are you stressing, you haven't even tried it yet,'' Austin said laughing at her.

''I honestly don't know,'' Ally said raising her eyebrows at herself. Austin laughed and pulled her closer to his chest.

''I don't know how I deal with you,'' Austin said chuckling breathlessly.

They opened the door and were met with cold, frosty air and their feet stuck in snow. They walked over to the sky lift that would carry them up the mountain.

Austin and Ally climbed into the one of the swings behind Lester and Penny. Austin and Ally buckled and they started up the mountain, stopping once in a while to let someone on.

The lift came to a stop at the top of the mountain and Austin and Ally followed Lester and Penny over to section D out of M.

"Alright Austin do you know how to ski, I know Ally doesn't,'' Lester said. Austin nodded and Lester smiled looking over to his daughter.

''So will you teach her how to ski,'' Lester asked.

''Lester do you even have to ask,'' Austin laughed and soon Lester joined, thanking him and turning around to ski down the mountain.

Penny soon followed Lester and Austin turned to Ally.

''Alright when you ski it is all about balance. When you want to go one way you lean that way carefully and the opposite. You use these,'' he spoke holding up the ski sticks, ''to direct yourself and balance yourself. When you come to a stop you lean back and move one ski in front of yourself and you will curve to a stop. Do you want to go before or after me,'' Austin asked her.

Ally inhaled nervously. ''I want to go before you,'' Ally said stepping in front of him. Austin nodded and held her waist to help her into the ski's before letting her go and kissing her cheek before giving her a light push.

Ally started out slow getting the feel of the air and the new feeling on her feet. ''This can't be no harder than snowboarding,'' Ally said to herself. She was shaky at first but got more comfortable and started going a little faster and turning a little.

"There you go baby,'' She heard Austin yelled behind her and she looked and saw she was almost to the bottom.

She turned a little but she turned to sharp. She started to wiggle violently and lost her balance. Trying to stop she moved right ski out in front of her body but it was too late and her ski got caught in the deep snow and she tumbled head first and everything went black.

**A&A&A&A&A&A**

Austin watched as Ally skied down the mountain, slow but none the less like she had done this before.

''There you go baby,'' Austin yelled out to her as she got further and further down the mountain. He watched as she went just a little faster, getting more comfortable on the ski's. He smiled but it soon faded as he saw that she was shaking and then tumbled down the rest of the mountain towards the spot where trees and rocks were.

''Ally,'' he yelled and started to ski quickly down the mountain. He felt the wind hit his face, it probably getting a bit chapped. He saw Ally hit the snow near the rocks and snow covering her small body.

After feeling like a lifetime, he finally got to her and quickly stopped, snow flying up in his face. She removed his ski and bent down and uncovered the snow from her and picked her up placing her in his lap.

He moved hair gently out of her face and discovered a cut across her forehead, and saw it was bleeding and already bruising. He saw her eyes were closed and he shook her gently.

''Ally, wake up. Come on baby wake up,'' Austin said worriedly and shook her lightly again.

Ally's eye fluttered up only slightly. "Als,'' Austin questioned hopefully.

"Ally,'' Austin heard in the distance and he saw Adam running towards them with paramedics.

Austin looked down and saw Ally's eye fluttered open again, before opening completely.

The paramedic leaned down with a light and shinned it in her eyes checking her pupils, before moving his hand down and checked her plus on her wrist, while another guy cleaned up her head and place small butterfly band aids on her cut.

Austin looked down at Ally and saw her eyes were closed again. ''Why does she keep closing and opening her eyes,'' Austin asked worried.

''Don't worry she is fine, but you do need to get her home and in something warm, let her get some rest, and put some ice on her head. If anything happens give a doctor a call,'' the paramedic said and got up before getting on a snow mobile and driving back up the mountain.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

Austin walked down the stairs from putting Ally in bed and making sure she was resting the way she needed to be. Austin looked around and saw Lester and Adam in the living room.

Austin walked into the living room and set across from the both of them. Austin wiggled nervously in his seat.

''Austin are you alright over there,'' Adam said chuckling at his movement.

''Um…I need to talk to the two of you if you guys have a second, ''Austin said. Adam and Lester both nodded and leaned forward.

''So I know that you don't usually ask the brother but the both of you are so close to Ally that I thought it would be the right thing to do,'' Austin said and took a breath.

''I love your daughter and your sister, and I am asking the both of you if I could have your blessing in taking her hand in marriage….

**Hey you guys, I know that I said that I wanted to finish this story by tomorrow but I have not had service in the cabin I am staying in this Christmas. And I will have, I want to say, about three more chapters left. Maybe….but I know I won't be through with it by Christmas, unless I type all day tomorrow, but I doubt I will be able to do that. **

**You guys you don't know how sorry I am and I thank all of you who favorite, followed and especially REVIEWED! I had 12! AHHH! Anyways you guys I am sorry!**

**I hope everyone has an amazing Christmas and I love you all!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**~Meg~**


End file.
